Grammatica de Interlingue (Haas)
=Grammatica de Interlingue in Interlingue= Dr. F. Haas Digitalisat de S. Belitzky ex edition de Interlingue-Servicie Winterthur (Svissia) 1956 Anteparol Ti grammatica es complet in li sens, que it contene omni essential regules usat in li textus de Cosmoglotta, li oficial organ del Interlingue Union, e in li Complet Cursu de Interlingue de A. Matejka. In plu omni decisiones del Interlingue Academie es egardat. In contrast a omni lingues national, on posse dir de Interlingue: Qui aplica li regules de ti grammatica e usa li adequat paroles, parla e scri Interlingue corectmen. Il ne deve timer audir: Yes, on ne trova un erra grammatical in vor lettre, ma null anglese vell expresser su pensas per ti paroles o per ti frase-constructiones! E to constitue li grand facilitá de Interlingue: Chascun nation posse expresser su pensas in li cadre del poc regules grammatical in li maniere acustomat, e deve solmen far atention, ne usar Idiotismes íncomprensibil al altri nationes per usar cert paroles in un altri sens quam li general. Ma li regules grammatical es tre simplic e sin exceptiones, talmen que on posse realmen mastrisar les in extrem curt témpor. In plu un grand parte del regules confirma solmen, que li ja conosset regules del lingue matrin vale anc in Interlingue. On posse dunc dir sin exageration, que Interlingue es mult plu facil quam li precedent projectes de lingue international e íncomparabilmen plu simplic quam omni lingues national, mem in simplificat form. To vale ne solmen por li comprension, ma anc por li aprensíon e specialmen anc por li aplication del lingue. Winterthur (Svissia), octobre 1956. Dr. phil. Fritz Haas Li nómine Occidental del lingue international creat de Edgar von Wahl esset 1949 viceat per li nómine Interlingue, sin changear li lingue self, por evitar li politic aspecte del nómine «Occidental-Union». Alfabet § 1. Interlingue es scrit per 26 lítteres latin: a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, I, m, n, o, p, q, r, s, t, u, v, w, x, y, z. § 2. Li alfabet es pronunciat: a, be, ce, de, e, ef, ge, ha, i, jot, ka, el, em, en, o, pe, qu, er, es, te, u, ve, duplic ve, ix, ypsilon, zet. Pronunciation § 3. Li vocales es sempre clarmen pronunciat quam seque: ;a :quam in F (francesi), o G (german), o H (hispan), o I (italian),o A (anglesi): father. vase, batte, batter. ;e :apert o cludet, quam GHI, A: bed, yes, F: é o è. pena, mensu, pelle, venir. ;i :quam FGHI, A: machine. nive, six, minute. ;o :apert o cludet, quam FGHI, A: door, hot. modic, póndere, porta, ponderar. ;u :quam GHI, A: rule, pull, F: ou; pos q tre curt, presc consonantic (w). brun, mult, sudar, quar. ;y :pos un vocal, e in li comensa de un parol anc avan un vocal, es consonantic, altriloc vocalic. ;y vocalic :es pronunciat quam Int (Interlingue) i. physica. De du o pluri vocales succedent chascun es pronunciat. Inaccentuat i e u avan vocales e in li combinationes au e eu (u anc li ae li e es curt) es tre curt, presc consonantic, e ne posse formar propri síllabes. leôn (Signes ilustrativ, ne a scrir: ê: long, è: curt), creatôr, mêdie, mediôcri, mêdium, lìngue, linguâl, lìnguìstic, trottuôre, càude, neutrâl, arcâic, vîa, revûe. In plu un strict regul pri li pronunciation long o curt, cludet o apert del vocales ne existe. Preferibil es li pronunciationes simil a FGHI. Qui ne conosse alcun de ti pronunciationes posse sequer li indicationes del § 4 quam recomendation, ma ne quam regul strict o complet. § 4. In general vocales accentuat es passabilmen long; ma avan c final, ch, x, o avan pluri consonantes (exceptet r o l con precedent diferent consonant), e in li curt grammatical paroles ili es curt. Vocales ínaccentuat es plu o min curt. A, i, u have sempre un medial sonalitá bon distinctibil del altri vocales. Accentuat e e o es cludet, si ili es long, e avan m e n, apert in omni altri casus. E e o ínaccentuat es plu o min cludet. marchâr (Signes ilustrativ, ne a scrir: ê: long e cludet, ë: curt e cludet, è: curt e apert), vidêr, venîr, sonôri, constructôr, constructiôn, chèc, iràc, depèche, paradòx, pâtre, splìttre, câble, pèlle, dilëmma, cömma, mënte, mönte, atàcca, fòsse, transpòrt, idê, burô, cön, ë, li, më. § 5. Li consonantes es pronunciat quam seque: ;b, d, f, I, m, n, p :quam in AFGI, H (b = b in boca). bon, editer, fratre, long, matre, null, pede. De duplic consonantes li duesim es pronunciat solmen si it es pronunciat altrimen quam li prim. acceptar, suggester. ;c :avan e, i, y = ts, altriloc quam k. centre, reciver, cilindre, concert, acceptar, electric, electricitá. ;ch :F, A: sh, G: sch, permisset anc A: ch, H: ch, ma ne recomendat; avan consonantes quam k. machine, marchar, chec; chloroform. ;g :avan e, i, y: AFI, G: dulci sch quam in generös, altriloc AFGHI (gn maxim possibil g-n, ne nye). gage, gigant, garage, gimnastica, guvernar, grisi, suggestion, magnific. ;gh :in quelc rar paroles avan e, i, y quam g avan a. ghetto. ;h :sempre aspirat quam AG. hom, adherer. ;j :quam F, A: vision, G: dulci sch quam Journal, dunc quam Int g avan e. jurnalist, manjar, jokey. ;k, kh :quam c dur. kilogramm, Khedive. ;ph :quam f (in grec paroles). telephon. ;qu :quam k, sempre sequet de tre curt u: AGI, F e H con u. quar, aqua. ;r :FGHI. radie, merce. ;rh :quam r (in grec paroles). rheumatisme. ;s :sonori inter vocales, dur in omni altri casus. cose, position, pos, es, roses, altesse, divers, sospirar, posta. ;ss :quam s dur. casse. ;sh, sch :quam A: sh, F: ch, G: sch (existe solmen in quelc paroles por conservar li natural aspecte). shrapnell, schema. ;t :es sibilant (quam ts) avan ia, ie, io, iu, si ne un s precede, altriloc quam AFGHI. tolerantie, tentar, tentation, hostie. ;th :quam t (in grec paroles). theosoph, lithograph. ;v :quam AFHI, G: w. venir, dever, nive. ;w :rar, quam A, curt Int: u. west. ;x :dur o dulci, quam AFG, H: examinar. examinar, extra. ;y consonantic :quam A, F: yeux, G: j, H: ayustar. yes, rayon, antey. ;z :dulci (ds), si possibil, altrimen dur (ts). zefir. ;zz :dur (ts). plazza. § 6. Li experientie pruva que litt variationes in li pronunciation ne gena li comprension. Pro to it es permisset pronunciar li y vocalic quam F: u, G: ü, qu quam kw, ch quam tsch, j sempre e g sequet de e, i, y quam dj. cylindre, quadre, marchar, chef, jurnal, gengive. Qui have desfacilitá in li pronunciation de cert combinationes de consonantes final con li consonantes initial del sequent parol posse intercalar un demimut E, ma sin scrir it. § 7. Paroles extran es pronunciat maxim possibil quam in li lingue de orígine. Champagne, cognac. Accentuation § 8. Li accentu primari sta sur li vocal ante li ultim consonant, ma ne sur li quar síllabes bil, ic, im, ul, queles porta li accentu al precedent síllab, mem si ti-ci es bil, ic, im, ul. Un simplic s e li du síllabes men e um in li fine del parol ne changea li accentuation del precedent parol-parte. Si ti regules ne es aplicabil, on accentua li prim vocal del parol. Si li natural accentuation ne seque ti regul, it es marcat per un accentu scrit (preferibilmen quam in é, tolerat anc è o ê). On posse omisser li accentu scrit, exceptet sur vocales final, o usar it anc in altri casus por garantir li desirat accentuation. In parol-compositiones (anc autonom paroles con prefixes) li principal parte seque ti regules, li altres posse reciver un accentu secundari. Li pòrtu (In vocabulariums e manuales li scrition del acut es obligatori, ti del gravis recomendat quam medie didactic por accentus ínscrit: ínscrit, il inscrí, ìris, ottùplic, il rèplica, il multìplica, specìfic, pacìfic, il artìcula, il inspùla, il ànima, li ferrovìa, li relvìa, il refá, it rèsta.), famìlie, àvie, doctòr, formàr, li formàt, li formàte, formànt; duràbil, elèctric, lògic, li lògica, li lògico, pràctic, li práctica, il pràctica, il ìndica, il èxplica, dùplic, il dùplica, multìplic, il multìplica, centùplic, il centùplica, specìfic, il specìfica, felìci, ùltim, règul, hercùlic, li artìcul, il artìcula; mìnus, ìris, fòrmes, famìlies, àvies, generàlmen, enèrgicmen, li fenòmen, màximum, ultimàtum, li legùme; il plìca, il rùla, dìe, dèo, tùi, vìa, il tràe, it flùe; qualitá, heróe, li logí, il logía, li fúlmine, it fúlmina, li córpor, il incórpora, li dúbit, il dúbita; microcòsmo, anglosaxònic, agricultùra, centimètre, postcàrte, manuscrìte, genú-articulation, unifòrm, li unifòrme, il unifòrma, il internationalìsa, ínpracticàbil, índubitàbilmen, li fèrro-vìa, il invìa, it inflùe, il subtràe, hodíe, il contradí, il retrovèni. § 9. In li fluent parlada on ne accentua chascun parol secun li regul precedent, ma solmen li maxim important paroles del frase. On posse sèmpre aplicar ti règules secun necessitá. Si on vole accentuàr un cert vocàl, on posse mem accentuar còntra li regul grammaticàl: It esset un medicà, ne un medicò. Ortographie § 10. Interlingue conserva maxim possibil li aspect international del paroles; ma it es recomendat vicear li duplic consonantes per li simplic, exceptet si ili es pronunciat diferentmen o es necessi por indicar que li precedent vocal es curt o que s ne es sonori. Duplic consonantes in li radica resta anc in li formes derivat. access, suggester, anates, annu, annales, asserter, aromatic, bloc, arogant, can, canne, car, carre, present, pressent, li atacca, il atacca, ataccar, cellul, cellulose, rebell, rebellion. § 11. Li grec gruppes de consonantes: th, chl, chr, ph es in general simplificat a: t, cl, cr, f, e vice y vocalic on scri i. Ma anc li historic ortografie es permisset. tema o thema, fonograf o phonograph, cloroform o chloroform, simpatic o sympatic o sympathic. § 12. Li separation sillabic es líber; preferibil es li separation usat in parlada o secun li parol-componentes. § 13. Majuscules es usat solmen in li comensa del frases, in propri nómines, in titulationes, e por distincter Vu, Vos, Vor quam formes de politesse, de vu, vos, vor, si on desira distincter to. Paul, London, Pacifico, Anglia, Danubio, li Senior, su Majestie. § 14. Li acurtationes maxim frequent es: *sr. o Sr. = senior *sra. o Sra. = seniora *srta. o Srta. = senioretta *dr. o Dr. = doctor *etc. = etcétera *PS. = pos-scripte *v. = vide *pg. = págine *cf. = confronta *sq. = e sequentes *nró. = numeró *conc. = concernent *resp. = respectivmen *p. ex. = por exemple *i. e. = it es *pl. = ples *pl. t. = ples tornar *h. = hora(s) *am. = ante midí *pm. = pos midí *a. c. = annu current *m. c. = mensu current *a. p. = annu passat *m. p. = mensu passat Articul § 15. In Interlingue existe un sol articul definit: li, por li substantives masculin, feminin e neutri, singular e plural. li patre, li matre, li table, li patres, li matres, li tables. § 16. Un articul índefinit existe solmen por li singulare: un. Por li plurale li substantive es usat sin articul. Yo vide un avie. Yo vide avies. § 17. Li articul li posse prender li plurale, si null altri parol expresse it. On deve metter punctus sur lis i. Ma mult i ne havet punctus. § 18. A li es contractet a al, de li a del. Il eat al scol. Li árbores del forest es alt. § 19. Un articul partitiv ne existe. Il trinca aqua. Noi manja fructes. § 20. Li articul definit indica alquó ja mentionat o conosset, o li tot specie, li articul índefinit alquó ínconosset o ne ancor tractat. Li can quel vu conosse es fidel. Canes es fidel. Li can es fidel = fidelitá es un qualitá del tot specie can. Un can de mi fratre es mordaci, ma li altris ne es tal. Fidelitá es un valorosi qualitá. Li fidelitá del can (o del canes) es pruvat. Substantive § 21. Interlingue lassa al paroles lor desinenties natural, e ne prescri cert vocales final por cert classes de paroles. Cangurú, villa, radio, matre, midí. § 22. Li neutral vocal final -e trova se in mult substantives por fixar li corect pronunciation del final consonant, pro eufonie, o por distincter li substantive del adjectivic o verbal form simil. Pace, image, rose, libre, cable, altruisme, curve, centre, central, centrale, directiv, directive, marine, circulare, cantate, infinite, tangente. § 23. Un génere grammatical ne existe. Omni substantives es masculin, feminin o neutri secun lor signification. § 24. On posse indicar li génere in li nómines por entes: -o indica li masculin, -a li feminin. Anglese, angleso, anglesa, cavall, cavallo, cavalla. Paroles quam patre, matre etc. ne besona finales de sexu, proque ili es masculin o feminin per se self. In altri substantives -o indica lu special, individual, singulari, concret, -a lu general, extendet, colectiv, comun, anc action, loc e témpor. rosiero, rosiera, lago, aqua, promenada, plazza, pasca. § 25. Quelc substantives forma derivates per adjunter u resp. at al radica; ili conserva li u resp. a anc in li nederivat formes. manu, manual, sexu, sexual, sexualitá, gradu, gradual, graduation, sistema, sistematic, sistematico, sistematisar, sistematisation, dogma, dogmatic, dogmatisme, drama, dramatic, dramaturgo, aqua, aquatic, clima, climatic, climatolog, climatologie, climatologic. § 26. Por indicar li plurale on adjunte -s, pos consonantes intercalante un -e- eufonic, u to es possibil sin changear li pronunciation del parol. un libre, du libres, un angul, tri angules, li person, li persones, li tric, li trics, li plug, li plugs, li album, pluri albums, li tram, du trams. § 27. Li substantive resta ínmutat in omni casus grammatical. Es distinctet solmen li genitive per li preposition de, e li dative per li preposition a. Yo vide li sapates de mi fratre.Yo dat li sapates a mi fratre. § 28. Propri nómines es changeat minim possibil. Por li principal nómines geografic es selectet in Interlingue li maxim international parol; altrivez on prende maxim possibil li scrition original. Goethe, Shakespeare; Alpes, Danubio, Germania; London, Berlin, Milano, Moskwa, Kharkow, Hoang-ho. Adjetive § 29. Li caracteristic vocal final -i trova se in mult adjectives, precipue por fixar li corect pronunciation del ultim consonant, e pro distinction pos tipic finales substantivic e infinitivic. felici, sagi, porosi, organisatori, amari. § 30. Mult adjectives posse facilmen esser substantivat per adjuntion del finales -e, -o, -a. yun, yune, yunes, yunos, yunas. § 31. Por formar un substantive expressent li general idé de un qualitá on adjunte li finale -um. li novum, li bellum. § 32. Li adjective es ínvariabil in génere e númere. li grand filio, li grand filia, li grand filios, li grand filias. § 33. Quande li adjective es usat sin substantive e on deve pro cert rasones indicar li plurale, on adjunte -s, pos consonantes intercalante li -i- eufonic, u to es possibil sin changear li pronunciation. Vi pomes, prende li maturis. § 34. Por li comparative on indica *Li egalitá per tam – quam *li majoritá per plu – quam *li minoritá per minu (min) – quam Il es tam grand quam su fratre; il es plu grand quam su fratre; il es minu grand quam su fratre. Il es plu grand quam yo. Li plu grand libre. § 35. Por li superlative on indica *li majoritá per maxim (max) *li minoritá per minim. Li maxim grand del libres. Li minim grand libre. § 36. Por li superlative absolut on usa: tre, o li sufix: -issim. tre grand, grandissim. Por comparar tri o pluri gradus on usa: grand, plu grand, mem plu grand, plu grand ancor, mem plu grand ancor. § 37. In omni comparationes on usa: quam. egalmen quam, altrimen quam. Pronómines § 38. Adjectivic pronómines es tales queles sta avan o pos un substantive por caracterisar it; ili resta ínvariabil quam ver adjectives. Substantivic pronómines sta vice un substantive; ili posse prender li plurale, quam substantives, si necessi. Pronómines personal. § 39. It existe du formes, li un por li subject (nominative), li altri por li object (acusative o dative, casu obliqui). subject: yo, tu, il, ella, it, noi, vu, illi (illos, ellas) Object: me, te, le, la, it, nos, vos, les (los, las) Li formes in parenteses es usat solmen in casu de necessitá. § 40. Li pronómin de politesse es: vu (cf. § 13). On usa it vice tu, quel expresse un cert intimitá o parentitá. § 41. Li pronómin índefinit es: on, li reflexiv: se, li reciproc: unaltru. On vide se. Ili vide se. Ili vide nos. Vu vide nos. Vu vide vos. Ili vide unaltru. Noi vide unaltru. § 42. Pos prepositiones on usa li acusative, o li nominative except yo e tu. Veni con me! Yo veni con te. Noi ea con le (o il). Vu ea con ella (o la). Noi parla pri it. On parla pri nos. Yo veni pos vos. Yo labora por les (o ili). Pronómines possessiv. § 43. Li formes adjectivic e substantivic es egal; ma por li substantivic on posse usar li articul, secun li nuancie o li regul del lingue matrin, e ili prende li plurale, si necessi. mi, tui, su, nor, vor, lor To es mi. To es li mi. To es mi libres. To es li mis. To es tui. To es li tui. To es lor. To es li lor. To es li lores. Vi nor parapluvies; li mi es plu grand quam vor, o: quam li vor. Vidente nor canes yo constata que li tuis súpera li mis in vivacitá, o: que tuis súpera mís in vivacitá, etc. To es lores; to es li lores. Ples far lu tui. Ples da me tui libre. Il deve far li su. Pronómines demonstrativ. § 44. Li formes adjectivic e substantivic es egal; ma li substantivics prende li plurale e posse prender li sexu, si to in rar casus es necessi. § 45. Por monstrar alquó on usa generalmen: ti. Solmen si on vole indicar explicitmen li proximitá o lontanitá on adjunte li adverbies ci o ta med un strec ligant. Ti libre es bell. Yo vide ti libres. Yo vide tís. Ti-ci table es solid. Ti-ci tables es solid. Tis-ci es solid, ma tis-ta ne es tal. Li sexu posse exceptionalmen esser indicat per li pronómin personal. il-ti, il-ci, ella-ti, illos-ci, ellas-ta. § 46. Ti, tal e tant es li corelatives de quel, qual e quant. (Tant ne posse prender li plurale, proque it self indica li plurale.) Quel libres vu prefere? Ti libres, queles anc vu ama. Qual libres vu prefere? Tal libres, queles raconta de viages. Yo ama tal homes. Yo ama tales. Il es sempre tal. Quant persones esset ci? Tant quam yer. Tant quant yer. § 47. Li neutri form por coses e factes es: to, respondent al question: quo, de quel on forma: to-ci e to-ta. To es mi libre. Yo save to (li facte, que to es tui libre). § 48. Li pronómin o articul lu servi por expresser to quo es impersonal, neutri o abstract. It significa generalmen: to quo es (li) … De lu sublim a lu comic es sovente solmen un passu. Lu nov de ti conception es … Pronómines relativ e interrogativ. § 49. On usa li sam pronómines, relativ e interrogativ, adjectivic e substantivic. § 50. Li maxim general es: quel (plural: queles), usat por coses, factes e persones. Quel cité es li maxim grand? Quel es li maxim grand cité? Queles es li maxim grand cités? Quel cités es li maxim grand? Li maxim bell flore quel yo conosse es li rose. Li maxim grand cités queles yo conosse es New York e London. Il ne save, quel grand cités il va vider. § 51. Por coses e factes on usa: quo, por persones: qui. Quo vu vide? Quo vu vole far? Yo ne save, quo yo vole far. Yo ne comprende to quo il ha dit. Qui es ta? De qui es ti chapel? A qui tu dat li moné? Qui vu saluta? Qui saluta vos? Li amico, a qui vu dat li libre, esset content. Beat es tis, qui (o queles) ne vide, ma támen crede. Nor lingue fa un constant progress, quo (quel facte) tre joya me. § 52. Si pluri relationes de un pronómin relativ es possibil, li ínmediat vale. Si un altri deve valer, on indica to per pronómines personal o demonstrativ, o per comma. Yo videt li fratre de mi amico quel arivat yer. Yo videt li fratre de mi amico, il quel (o il qui) arivat yer. To es li sestra de mi amico, ella qui arivat yer. Yer yo videt li possessor del dom, qui (o il qui, o ti qui, o li quel, o ti quel) es in li cité. Yer yo videt li possessor del dom quel es in li cité. Yer yo videt li possessor del dom, quel es in li cíté. § 53. Por expresser li qualitá on usa: qual, por li quantitá: quant. Qual homes esset ci? Qual es li aqua hodíe, calid o frigid? Yo ne save qual it es. Qual compositor, tal musica. Quant il deve dar vos ancor? Yo ne save, quant il ha dat le. Quant vive, tant espera. Pronómines índefinit. § 54. Li prefix: al- da pronómines indicant alquó índeterminat, li prefix: ne- tales indicant li absentie, li negation, e li sufix: -cuncfa definit pronómines relativ índefinit. alquel, alqual, alquant, alquó, alquí, alcun, nequel, nequal, nequó, nequí, necos, necun, quelcunc, qualcunc, quantcunc, quocunc, quicunc. Si alcun fémina parla pri alquó, ella pensa pri alquí. Quicunc va venir, yo ne es in hem. Quocunc vu di, ples dir li veritá! Quelcunc labor vu fa, e in qualcunc maniere e por quicunc, ples far it bon! A quicunc tu da li moné, da it solmen contra quittantie. § 55. Altri pronómines índefinit es: On, self, li sam, quelc, null, chascun, omni, omnicos, ambi, altri, altricos, céteri, pluri, mult, poc, un poc, cert, un cert, mani, singul, tot. Yo prefere far it self. Ili retornat in li sam loc. Chascun hom es forjero de su propri fortun. Ples dar me quelc libres; yo have quelc líber hores por leer. Pleser a omnes on ne posse, es arte quel nequí conosse. Ja pluri annus yo vive in ti cité. Il have poc espera. Il have un poc espera. Yo conosse un cert senior Blanc; ma yo ne es cert, esque il es ci. It es tot egal, ca vu vide li tot munde o quelc partes de it. Numerales § 56. Li númeres cardinal es: 0 null, 1 un, 2 du, 3 tri, 4 quar, 5 quin, 6 six, 7 sett, 8 ott, 9 nin, 10 deci, 11 deciun, 12 decidu, 13 decitri, 14 deciquar, 15 deciquin … 19 decinin, 20 duant, 21 duantun, 22 duantdu &hellip 30 triant, 40 quarant, 50 quinant, 60 sixant … 90 ninant … 99 ninantnin, 100 cent, 101 cent un, 102 cent du … 110 cent deci, 111 cent deciun … 119 cent decinin, 120 cent duant, 121 cent duantun … 130 cent triant … 199 cent niantnin, 200 ducent, 201 ducent un … 210 ducent deci, 300 tricent … 999 nincent ninantnin, 1000 mill, 1001 mill un … 1099 mill ninantnin, 1100 mill cent, 1101 mill cent un … 1999 mill nincent ninantnin, 2000 du mill, 2001 du mill un … 2345 du mill tricent quarantquin … 99000 ninantnin mill … 100 000 cent mill … 100 999 cent mill nincent ninantnin, 200 000 ducent mill … 201 000 ducent un mill … 299 999 ducent ninantnin mill nincent ninantnin … 456 789 quarcent quinantsix mill settcent ottantnin … 1 000 000 un million, 1000001 un million un … 2 000 000 du milliones … *mill milliones = un milliard *un million milliones = un billion *1 000 000 = un million *1 000 000² = 1 000 000 000 000 = un billion *1 000 000³ = un million billiones = un trillion *1 000 000⁴ = un million trilliones = un quadrillion § 57. Li númeres ordinal es format per adjunter li finale: -esim. unesim (apu prim), duesim (apu secund), triesim, etc. § 58. Li númeres fractionari es egal al ordinales, ma ordinarimen on vicea li unesim quar per: un tot, un demí, un ters, unquart. du ters, tri quart, quar quinesim, etc. § 59. Li fractiones decimal es pronunciat *3,78349 = tri comma sett ott tri quar nin, *0,25 = null comma du quin. § 60. Li numerales multiplicativ es format per adjunter li finale -uplic (pos vocales: -plic): unuplic (simplic), duplic, triplic, quaruplic (quadruplic), quinuplic (quintuplic), sixuplic, settuplic, ottuplic, ninuplic, deciplic, deciunuplic, deciduplic, duantuplic, centuplic, centunuplic, etc. § 61. Li numerales iterativ es format per: vez. du vez o duvez, tri vez, centvez, mult vez o multvez o mult vezes. § 62. Li numerales colectiv es format per li finale: -ene. li unité, pare, triene, quarene, quinene, decene, deciduene, centene. § 63. Altri numeral expressiones es p. ex.: chascun triesim vez, tri e tri, quar e quar. Li soldates marcha quar e quar. § 64. Calcul aritmetic. ;Addition : :12 + 10 = 22: decidu plus deci es duantdu. ;Subtraction : :21 − 3 = 18: duantun minus tri es deciott. ;Multiplication : :3 × 8 = 24: tri vez ott, o tri multiplicat per ott, o tri per ott es duantquar. ;Division : :69 ÷ 3 = 23: sixantnin sur tri, o dividet per tri es duanttri. ;Potentiation : :6² = 36: six quadrat, o six in duesim potentie, o six in duesim es triantsix. :2³ = 8: du in cub, o du in triesim potentie, o du in triesim es ott. ;Radication : :√49 = 7: radica quadratic, o duesim radica ex quarantnin es sett. :³√8 = 2: radica cubic, o triesim radica de ott es du. Verb § 65. In Interlingue existe un sol e unitari conjugation per adjuntion de cert consonantes al tema presentic. § 66. Li tema presentic es format per adjunter un del tri vocales a, i, e al tema verbal (radica plus prefixes e sufixes). Ti vocal es caracteristic por chascun verb e resta ínvariabil in omni formes del conjugation. *Tema verbal: fabric, exped, construct *Tema presentic: fabrica, expedi, constructe Li concernent vocal caracteristic apari in omni formes del conjugation; on posse dunc basar li tot conjugation sur li tema presentic, e far li distinctiones solmen per li final consonantes, identic por li tri gruppes de verbes. § 67. Li unesim, duesim e triesim person, singulare e plurale, es distinctet solmen per li pronómin; li verb self resta ínmutat. § 68. Li infinitive es format per adjunter -r al tema presentic: fabricar, expedir, constructer § 69. Li presente es egal al tema presentic: yo fabrica, tu expedi, il constructe Li verb esser have un special abreviat form del presente: es, vice esse, pro su grand frequentitá. § 70. Li participie passat (anc participie passiv) es format per adjunter -t al tema presentic: fabricat, expedit, constructet Li participie passat es usat anc quam passate simplic: noi fabricat, vu expedit, ili constructet § 71. Omni composit témpores passat es format per li verb auxiliari har. lli indica actiones terminat. Li passate composit es: yo ha fabricat, tu ha expedit, il ha constructet Li passate anteriori es: noi hat fabricat, vu hat expedit, ili hat constructet § 72. Li future simplic es format per li auxiliare va: il va fabricar, ella va expedir, on va constructer Li future anteriori es: yo va har fabricat, tu va har expedit, il va har constructet § 73. Li conditionale simplic es format per li auxiliare vell: noi vell laborar, vu vell expedir, ili vell constructer Li conditionale passat es: il vell har fabricat, il vell har expedit, il vell har constructet § 74. Li participie presentic (anc participie activ) es format per adjunter -nt al tema presentic: fabricant, expedient, constructent Li verbes con -i prende -ent vice -nt por retrovar li derivates international, p. ex. convenientie, provenientie. Li adverbial form es usat quam gerundie (= durant que o per to que) per adjunter -e: fabricante, expediente, constructente Existe anc formes progressiv: il es fabricant, il es expedient, il es constructent § 75. Li imperative es egal al presente sin pronómin: fabrica! expedi! constructe! Del verb esser on prende li complet form: esse. Existe un form de politesse per ples (de pleser) con infinitive: ples fabricar, plex expedir, ples constructer § 76. Li optative es format per mey con infinitive: il mey fabricar, il mey expedir, il mey constructer, li hortative per lass: lass nos fabricar, lass nos expedir, lass nos constructer § 77. Li formes passiv es format per li verb auxiliari esser: *it es perlaborat *ili esset perlaborat *it ha esset perlaborat *ili hat esset expedit *it va esser expedit *ili va har esset expedit *it vell esser constructet *ili vell har esset constructet *it mey esser constructet Ti maniere formar li passive es comun al maxim mult lingues national. Ma quelcvez it es necessi distincter, ca un action dura ancor o es ja finit. In ti casus on usa altri verbes, p. ex.: Li dom ea constructet. Li libre eat printat. Li dom sta constructet. Li libre stat printat. In mult casus li passive posse esser expresset per substantives o per li form reflexiv: Li dom es in construction. Li libre esset in printation. Li jurnal printa se rapid. Li cose explica se simplicmen. § 78. Vice li subjuntive on usa in general li indicative. Solmen in rar casus exceptional (p. ex. in juristic documentes) on posse usar un form subjuntivic per adjunter -ye al presente del verb o del verb auxiliari: Il di que il la amaye. Il dit que il la haye amat. Verbal derivation. § 79. In omni lingues millenes de substantives e adjectives es format ex li radica verbal per adjunter finales. Ti paroles sembla esser format tam ínregularimen, que li maxim conosset anteriori lingues international ha renunciat incorporar les in su sistema de derivation e ha viceat les per artificial constructiones. Al creator de Interlingue, Prof. Edgar de Wahl, reveni li merite, har decovrit quelc simplic regules por formar ti paroles internationalmen conosset per adjunter international finales a international radicas. § 80. Li sufixes: ion, or, ori, iv, ura ne es adjuntet al tema verbal o al tema presentic, ma al tema perfectic. Ti unesim gruppe de finales es adjuntet a verbes expressent un action o transformation, al talnominat verbes dinamic. Li tema perfectic es trovat per li Regul de Wahl, li clave al unic lingue vermen international e in sam témpor regulari: On supresse li r resp. er del infinitive. Si li rest fini per vocal, on adjunte t, si it fini per d o r, on vicea ti consonant per s, in omni altri casus li rest self es li tema perfectic. *crear, crea, creat *expedir, expedi, expedit *distribuer, distribu, distribut *exploder, explod, explos *adherer, adher, adhes *constructer, construct, construct On posse anc dir, que li sufixes: ion, or, ori, iv e ura es adjuntet che li verbes con ar e ir al participie passat, ye li verbes coner al radica, intercalante t pos vocal final e mutante un final d o r a s. *crear, creat, creation, creator, creatori, creativ, creatura *expedir, expedit, expedition, expeditor, expeditori, expeditiv, garnitura *constructer, construct, construction, constructor, constructori, constructiv, structura *distribuer, distribut, distribution, distributor, distributori, distributiv, sutura *exploder, explos, explosion, revisor, revisori, explosiv, tonsura *adherer, adhes, adhesion, precursor, cursori, adhesiv Quin verbes forma ti derivates un poc diferentmen, usante li international formes: *seder, session vice sesion *ceder, cession vice cesion *verter, version vice vertion *venir, vention vice venition *tener, tension vice tenion § 81. Che li tri verbes: far, dir, scrir on posse formar li derivates per li complet radicas: fact, dict, script. Che li verbes con li consonantgruppe -nct- on posse omisser li c, precipue in nederivat formes. Contrafaction o contrafation, factor o fator, malediction o maledition, prescription o prescrition. Distincter o distinter, distinction o distintion, conjunction, conjunter. § 82. Li finale -ntie es adjuntet al tema presentic de verbes expressent un statu, al talnominat verbes static. *tolerar, tolerantie *provenir, provenientie *exister, existentie Quam in li participie presentic on intercala e pos i del verbes in ir. Ti finale es solmen un combination del finale del participie presentic -nt con li sufix -ie. § 83. In analog maniere adjunte se li sufix -nd al tema presentic: demonstrand, vendiend, leend § 84. Li sufix -ment anc es adjuntet al tema presentic: *fundar, fundament *experir, experiment *mover, movement Si li radica de un verb con er fini per vocal, li e desapari: *arguer, argument *compleer, complement § 85. Du sufixes adjunte se al radica verbal in du formes diferent secun li vocal caracteristic: -abil, -ada ye a resp. -ibil, -ida yei o e: *durar, durabil *promenar, promenada *audir, audibil *vomir, vomida *posser, possibil *currer, currida § 86. Li altri sufixes es adjuntet directmen al radica verbal: *criticar, criticachar *lavar, lavera *furter, furtard *spiar, spion *valer, valore *reservar, reservuor *rafinar, rafinage *viver, vivaci § 87. Substantivation direct: On posse anc usar quam substantive li radica verbal con li desinenties substantivic, o li tema perfectic con o sin desinentie substantivic: li pense, li pensa (plu proxim al action), li vende, li crede, li response, li vise, li flut, lì resultat, li extracte, li tribut. Li tema perfectic sin finale es usat anc quam adjective: devot, apert, pervers. Adverbies § 88. Por indicar un qualitá de un substantive on usa un adjective, de altri paroles un adverbie. Un prudent mann acte prudentmen. § 89. In Interlingue on posse usar li adjective vice li adverbie, si li sens es clar. Il ha bon laborat. Noi serchat long. § 90. It existe adverbies primari sin special finale, e adverbies derivat de adjectives per adjunter li ínaccentuat finale -men. tre, sempre, deman, natural, naturalmen, respectosi, respectosimen. § 91. Vice special adverbies on usa multvez adverbial expressiones, format per prepositiones. ex memorie, in general, in fine, per hasard. § 92. Li comparative e superlative es format in li sam maniere quam in li adjectives. Il parla li lingue fluentmen. Il scri in min elegant maniere. Il salutat le maxim respectosimen. Si vu es fatigat, vu labora min rapidmen quam si vu es reposat. § 93. Secun li sens on posse gruppar li adverbies in adverbies de maniere, de quantitá, de loc, de témpor, e adverbies afirmativ, negativ e de dúbit. § 94. Li adverbies de maniere responde al question: qualmen? qualmen, quam, talmen, tam, alquam, nequam, solmen, apen, tot, totalmen, totmen, ne totmen, totmen ne, presc, poc, poc a poc, mem, precipue, junt, anc, denove, tamen, malgré to, dunc. Yo ne save, qualmen il posse laborar tam rapidmen quam un machine, nam il fa tant rapid, que on presc ne posse sequer. Il dit to quam rey. Il ne acte quam un rey. It es impossibil far it talmen. Il ha fat it alquam = in alcun maniere. Il posse far it nequam = in necun maniere. It es tot egal, esque vu vide li tot munde o quelc partes de it. Il ha totalmen miscomprendet ti libre. Ma tamen on ne deve judicar solmen la, proque ella ne totmen comprende li lingue, e to es totmen ne su propri culpa. On posse mem dir que to es precipue li culpa del altris. § 95. Li adverbies de quantitá responde al question: quant? quant, tant, sat, suficent, nequant, alquant, tre, tro, circa, mult, poc, un poc, quelcvez, multvez, sovente, plu, adplu, sempre, sempre plu, sempre plu mult, sempre plu mult ancor, min, plu o min, maxim, admaxim, minim, adminim, maxim possibil, minim possibil, maximal, minimal, proxim, ancor, plus, minus. Quant persones esset ci? Tant quant yer. Circa duant persones sedet circum li table, adminim tri persones tro mult, proque li table havet plazza solmen por admaxim 17 persones. Poc a poc ili va observar un poc, que ili labora per un metode poc apt por ti scop. § 96. Li adverbies de loc responde al question: u, a u, de u? (Li preposition a es in combinationes viceat per ad.) u, ci, ta, alcú, necú, partú, ucunc, supra, infra, circum, éxter, extra, intra, ínter, detra, levul, dextri, proxim, lontan. A ci, a ta, adavan, retro, up = adsupra, a bass, adinfra, de infra, préter. U vu ha comprat ti libre? In un librería u on trova sempre li maxim recent libres. Alcú vu certmen va trovar li tant serchat flor. Ma ucunc vu sercha, ples nequande obliviar, que partú es bell flores. Yo espera que to es finalmen partú sat conosset. In vor proxim lettre vu deve scrir un poc plu del eclesia proxim vor dom. Il venit de infra, passat préter nos, e eat adsupra. Ma fórsan il va bentost ear retro in su cava. § 97. Li adverbies de témpor responde al question: quande? quande, unquande, alquande, nequande, quandecunc, alor, tande, ínterim, nu, strax, subitmen, just, justmen, bentost, tost, tard, temporan, solmen, ne ante, sovente, sempre, ne plu, antey, poy, depoy, desde, in ante, ja, ancor, ne ancor, adplu, ulteriori, hodíe, ho-annu, ho-témpor, deman, posdeman, yer, anteyer, unvez, durante, finalmen, in fine. Quande yo visitat le, il racontat me, que unquande il ha incontrat la, ma nequande plu desde alor. Nu il es old e ínterim il ha mult laborat. Just nu vu posse far it, proque vu es tost, ma bentost it vell esser tro tard. Presc sempre il es ci, solmen deman il va departer e retornar ne ante deci horas del vésper, e fórsan solmen posdeman. In ante yo posse dir vos solmen to, nam it es ancor íncert, ca il ne deve subitmen changear su projectes. § 98. Li adverbies de afirmation, negation, dúbit es: yes, no, ne, ne plu, si, ya, fórsan, sin dúbit. Esque vu ne ha videt le? Si, il esset ya in li scol e sin dúbit ne plu va retornar ante midí. Prepositiones § 99. Omni prepositiones sta ínmediatmen avan lor complement. Ili es ínvariabil. Pos prepositiones on usa li acusative del pronómines, o li nominative except yo e tu. § 100. Li usation del prepositiones in li lingues national es multvez contradictori. Pro to on deve sempre usar li prepositiones secun lor propri signification. In casus, u on ne trova un preposition con li exact sens a expresser, on usa li preposition ye, quel indica un relation índefinit. Ma tre sovente on posse usar li prepositiones a, de e in, queles have pluri significationes. § 101, Multvez li relation es clar anc sin preposition. Li verbes es p. ex. usat maxim possibil sin preposition, con ínmediatmen sequent object, si li relation es clar; ma li usation de un sensconform preposition es sempre permisset. Il intrat li chambre. Il intrat in li chambre. Il montat li monte. Il montat sur li monte. Yo memora li cose. Yo memora pri li cose. Il prepara un viage. Il prepara se por un viage. § 102. Li maxim frequent prepositiones es: ;a : :(in combinationes anc ad.) Il dat li flores a su amata. Yo dat un libre a Paul. Yo dat le un libre. Yo dat un libre a le. Un epistul a nor societé. Yo viagea a New York. Li vapornave ea a Lisboa. Clar a departer. Un error a regretar. Quo vu di pri mi arm a foy? Yo selectet it de tri armes a frs. 40,—. Yo va atender vos a tri horas al exeada nord del station.ad posse esser combinat con altri prepositiones e adverbies por far plu clar li sens: adavan, adsur, adin, ad-in, etc. ;along : :Ili promenat along li rive del lago. ;ante (temporal) : :Il vivet ante Christ. Li sestra venit tri semanes ante su fratre, ante tri mensus (o tri mensus ante nu). Ella va departer ante fine de tri mensus. Felicitá veni ante richesse. Il incontrat le ante li dom. ;apu : :Li dom sta proxim li eclesia, ma ne apu it. Li turre de nor eclesia sta apu li eclesia, ma ne al eclesia, proque it ne tucha li eclesia self, ma lassa un passage inter li du. Li dolore fisic es nequó apu li dolore mental. ;avan (local) : :Li patre promenat avan li dom. Li patre promenat a avan li dom. Li patre venit de avan li dom. Il incontrat le avan li dom. ;caus : :Caus vor intervention yo arivat ante minocte avan mi dom. ;che : :Il logiat che su fratre. Durante long témpor il vivet che li negres. Che li canes on distincte divers rasses. ;circum : :Circum li eclesia stat alt árbores. Li terra torna circum li sole. ;cis : :Francia es situat cis li Pirenés. ;con : :Li filio ea con su patre along li fluvie. Ella stat con lacrimes in li ocules con su marito avan li station. ;contra : :Li unes laborat contra li altres. Il exchangea su bicicle contra combustibiles. Li aeroplan aviat contra li gratta-ciel. ;de : :Li dom de mi patre. Li dramas de Schiller. Un senior de Paris. Li maxim grand de omnis. Un vase de aure. Ti lettres es scrit de un poet per scri-machine. Li moné de un povri vidua ha esset furtet per un escapate del prison, nascet de rich genitores. Il vivet lontan de su patre, de quel il nequande audit alquó. ;desde : :Desde du annus il neplu posse laborar. Il vendi chapeles desde frs. 20,—. Il prendet li tren de Roma desde Milano. ;detra : :Detra li dom esset un grand corte. ;durante : :Durante li estive li infantes ludet sur li plazza. Li un de su filios studiat medicina, durante que li altri ne volet studiar. ;ex : :Il venit ex su chambre. Yo trinca ex li glass. Traductet ex german a Interlingue. Li vestiment es fat ex pur lan. Noi audit in li radio un concert de Beethoven ex London. ;extra : :Il vivet extra su patria. Soledí ili devet luder extra li audir-distantie. ;in : :Mult persones vive in li cité. Multís vell preferer viver in li rure. In omni ocasion il eat al forest vice al scol, adminim decivez in min quam un annu. ;infra : :Li aviones vola infra li stratosfere. Il sedet intra li fable, e li patre supra. Sub li table esset un can. Súper li table esset li lampe e sur li table un libre. ;ínter : :Ili esset li sol tranquil scoleros inter mult bruiosi. Inter New York e Paris. Inter du e tri horas. Un conversation inter du amicos. Divider un heredage inter li filios. Un guerre inter du nationes. ;intra : :Ili ne posset penetrar intra li mures del cité. Yo va retrovenir intra tri hores. ;malgré : :Malgré su grand eforties il ne posset perforar li mur. ;med : :Med un bon instruction on va plu bon successar in li vive. ;per (medie) : :Il defendet se per un gladie. Il salvat se per natar. Li moné esset furtet per un ínconosset hom. ;por (scope) : :Un líbre por omnes e por nequí. On manja por viver, on ne vive por manjar. Yo comprat un libre por frs. 10,—, grand por su precie. It sufice por long, ne solmen por deman. ;pri (dominia) : :Noi parlat pri politica. Yo ha mult pensat pri vos. ;pro (cause) : :Ella plorat pro joya. Yo mersía pro vor auxilie. ;pos : :Pos quelc dies ili tamen atinget lor scope. Li capitano veni pos li major. ;préter : :Ili passat préter li dom de mi patre. ;proxim : :Il habitat proxim li cité. ;secun : :Secun li prescription to ne es permisset. ;sin : :Il fat to sin saver pro quo. ;sub : :Sub li árbor on trovat mult fructes sur li table. Li carre vacilat sub li carga. Il havet plu quam 100 persones sub su autoritá. Il scrit sub un pseudonim, que mem sub Napoleon on ne devet laborar sub tal mal conditiones. ;súper : :Súper li árbor volat un avie; quelc altris sedet sur it e celat se detra e sub su folies. ;sur : :It venit de sub li table súper it e poy sedet sur it. ;til : :Yo laborat til decidu horas. Til li extrem fine del munde, su influentie es sentibil, til que un altri va vicear le. ;tra : :Yo ha videt le tra li fenestre promenar tra li campes. ;trans : :Li tren ea tra li túnnel del Sanct Gotthard trans li Alpes. ;ultra : :Ultra francesi e german il parla anc Interlingue. ;vers : :Li avie volat vers li sole. ;vice : :Il venit vice su patre, ma solmen pos tri semanes vice intra du semanes. ;vis a vis : :Vis a vis li eclesia on vide li scola. ye es usat, si exceptionalmen null altri preposition es apt: Ye (in) omni ocasion il eat in li forest vice al scol. Yo va atender vos precisi ye (a) tri horas sur li plazza del scola. Yo vide la ye (che, avan, al) li triesim dom. Ili pariat ye (per, de) quin francs. § 103. Mult prepositional expressiones es format per adverbies e adjectives: Mersí vor auxilie, yo posset finir li labor ante li fixat termin, exceptet li ultim págines, queles ne es conform al programma. Concernent vor ultim question, yo posse solmen dir, que il esset in medie del chambre ínter su infantes. Conjunctiones § 104. Conjunctiones de coordination es: e, e … e, o, o … o, ni, ni … ni, sive … sive, ma, nam, tamen, ergo, dunc, plu … plu, nu, nu … nu. E li patre e li matre devenit ciec. O il veni o noi deve cluder li porta. Il certmen ne va manjar ni trincar, nam il ni manja carne, ni trinca alcohol. Sive tu consenti, sive tu ne consenti, noi tamen va far it; ma plu tu obstina te, plu tu va esser isolat. Nu, tu posse far quo tu vole. Il ne plu es normal in li cap, nam nu il ride, nu il plora sin visibil motive. § 105. Conjunctiones de subordination es: que, si, quam, esque, ca, quasi, benque, etsí. On ne posse saver, ca il veni o ne, nam benque il es li marito, il es quasi li sclavo de su marita. Si il veni, on ne deve questionar le pri to, quam si on vell saver nequó. Il ne posse dir in ante, si il posse venir; nam ca il posse venir o ne, to depende de su marita. § 106. Mult conjunctiones e conjunctional expressiones es composit ex prepositiones o prepositional expressiones o adverbies o adverbial expressiones con que e quam. per que, por que, pro que, pos que, ante que, durante que, sam quam, desde que, sin que, tant que, suposit que, in condition que. Interjectiones § 107. Quam interjectiones on posse usar omni interjectiones del national lingues, queles es comprensibil per se self o es internationalmen conosset. Halló! Holá! Hé! Huzza! Hurrá! Yuhé! Huhú! Hu, Hu! Ba! Ay! Uf! Via! Nu! Hopp! Hoppla! Ve! Ho ve! Sus! Psit! Pst! Shut! Sht! Crac! Paf! Plump! Hm! Hum! Fi! Anc paroles de altri grammatical categories posse esser usat quam interjectiones: p. ex. Bon! Ad-avan! Retro! For! A-bass! Ad-up! Halt! Auxilie! Adío! Silentie! Corage! Bravo! Vi! Vive! Mey viver! Salve! Salute! Huhú! Quant li vent ulula circum li dom! Hu, hu! fanfaron! Holá! veni che me! Ba! quo to fa, si il ne vole venir! Uf! finit ti desagreabil labor! Ay! quel dolore! Sus! Sus! al bestie! Subitmen yo audit, que un person dit pst! detra me. Ma ho ve! il ne atentet e plump! il cadet in li aqua. Shut (o sht!) vi li professor, silentie! Fi! quel malodore! Sintax § 108. Li position del paroles in li frase es in general líber til un cert gradu. Ma li regulari órdine del frase-partes es: subject — predicate — acusativ object — dativ object. Li patre — da — li libre — al filio. § 109. Li frase es maxim bon comprensibil, si omni paroles sta maxim possibil proxim li parol a quel ili relate. Pro to omni frasepartes es ínmediatmen sequet o precedet de su atributes. Li bon patre sovente voluntarimen da bell libres a su diligent filio. § 110. De to seque, que li adjective o atribut adjectivic deve preceder o sequer ínmediatmen li substantive relativ. In general it precede, si it es curt o caracteristic, ma seque, si it es long o complementari. Il prefere li delicat fructes del Sud. Ti mann, clar in su pensas e pur in su intentiones. Su patre e su matre hat fat omni arangeamentes necessi por su viage. Yo just nu recivet li maxim recent raport aproximativ pri merces, importat in nor land durante ti estive. § 111. Li adverbies: ne, tre, tro, solmen e anc deve sempre preceder ínmediatmen li parol concernent, che témpores composit ordinarimen li verb auxiliari; li altri adverbies posse ínmediatmen preceder o sequer li parol concernent. *Ne yo ha prendet vor liber – ma un altri person. *Yo ne ha prendet vor libre – ma yo va prender it. *Yo ha ne prendet vor libre – ma on ha dat it a me. *Yo ha prendet ne vor libre – ma un altri. Anc yo ama vos. Yo anc ama vos. Yo ama anc vos. § 112. Li verbes auxiliari (anc: dever, posser, voler etc.) deve sempre preceder li participie respectivmen li infinitive ínmediatmen, o esser separat solmen per concernent adverbies. Nor amícos hat mult laborat, ma ne posset completmen finir lor ovre. Yo deve aprender ex memorie ti paroles. Yo deve rapidmen aprender ex memorie ti paroles. Yo strax deve aprender ex memorie ti paroles. § 113. Negativ pronómines e adverbies recive li sens positiv solmen si ne sta ínmediatmen avan les. Li talnominat duplic negation es permisset, ma ne recomendat. Yo videt necos. Yo ne videt necos. Yo videt ne necos, ma solmen tre poc. § 114. Anc in li frases relativ on usa li sam órdine del frase-partes e li indicative quam in li frases principal. Li subjuntive es usat solmen in rar casus u li distinction es important, p. ex. in juristic documentes; in cert casus on posse anc usar li optative. Il di, que il es malad. Il pensat que yo ha venit. On esperat, que il bentost va venir. Ella questionat, pro quo yo es tam gay. Il di, que il haye amat la. Yo desira que il mey venir. Por indicar li condition, on deve sempre usar: si. Si ella vell har savet, quo ella save hodíe, ella vell har actet altrimen. Si yo vell esser malad, yo vell restar in hem. Indirect frases es comensat per: ca (viceat sovente per esque). Yo ne save, ca yo comprende vos corect. Ca il veni o ne, noi va comensar. Esque vu savet, ca il va venir? Si on vell saver, ca il veni! Por vicear relativ frases on posse multvez usar li infinitive ínmediatmen pos li verb. Yo crede que yo ha videt le. Yo crede har videt le. Yo crede vider le. § 115. Li acusativ pronómin seque ínmediatmen li verb; li dativ pronómin precede it ínmediatmen o seque li acusativ pronómin, con o sin li preposition a. Yo videt le. Yo te dat it. Yo dat it te. Yo dat it a te. § 116. Li regules indicat por frases direct vale anc por frases interrogativ queles es format per esque o altri paroles interrogativ. Sin li «esque» on posse formar frases interrogativ per posir li subjecte pos li predicate, resp. pos li verb auxiliari. Esque vu ha comprendet me? Ha vu comprendet me? Quant persones tu crede vider? Crede tu vider mult persones? Qui tu vide? Qui vide te? Posse vu audir me? Pensa vu o dormi? § 117. Verbes es usat maxim possibil transitivmen, personalmen e activ; ma it sempre es permisset usar un sensconform preposition. Yo mersía vos. Ples auxiliar li povri mann. Il menaciat su ínamicos. Yo memora li cose tre bon. Il prepara un viage. Il prepara se por un viage. To il solmen imágina. Yo es conscient pri to. Yo senti dolore. Yo regreta. Yo cale, yo frige. Yo successat far it. On dansat e ludet. Ye li impersonal verbes li pronómin it posse esser omisset, si li sens permisse to. Yo crede que pluvia. Existe mult exceptiones. Pluvia. It pluvia. It deveni frigid (li temperatura o un cert cose). Interpunction § 118. Li signes de interpunction deve esser usat talmen, que li comprension del textu es afacilat. Proque lor usation in li lingues national es multvez contradictori, on deve usar les secun li principie natural, to es por indicar, u on deve stoppar in li leida, respectivmen por separar li partes del frase. § 119. Li punctu (.) indica un stoppa passabilmen grand. It es usat por separar complet frases, expressent un pensa terminat. § 120. Li punctu-comma (;) indica un stoppa min grand. It es usat por separar complet frases con pensas coherent. Por hodíe il es content; nam noi laborat del matin til li vésper. § 121. Li comma (,) indica li minim grand stoppa. It es usat por separar li divers partes de un frase composit, o divers frases coherent tam mult, que on ne vole separar les per un punctu o punctu-comma. Por hodíe il es content, ma certmen deman noi va dever continuar li labor, si li tempe va permisser to. Per li comma it es in mult casus possibil far plu clar li sens de un frase, per indicar, ca li paroles es a separar in un cert loc o in un altri, o ne es a separar. Specialmen on deve atenter, que atributes, queles es necessi por definir un cert notion, es adjuntet sin comma, tales queles descripte solmen, es separat per comma. *Il ha racontat me to quo li altris ne deve saver. *Il ha racontat me to, quo li altris ne deve saver (que il ha racontat it a me). *Il ne ama li infantes queles fa brui si ili ne es controlat. *Il ne ama li infantes, queles fa brui si ili ne es controlat. *Il ne ama li infantes queles fa brui, si ili ne es controlat. *Il ne ama li infantes, queles fa brui, si ili ne es controlat. § 122. Por indicar li paroles maxim important del frase on posse usar li accentu scrit. Yó ea con la (ne tú). Yo éa con la (yo ne fa quam li altris, queles né ea con la). Yo ea con élla (ne con li áltris). Save vu, de u il veni? § 123. Li altri signes de interpunction: Colon (:), punctus suspensiv (…), parentese ( ), crampones ([ ]), imbrassamentes ({ }), strec ligant (-), strec separant (–), signes (hocos) de citation (« »), signe de exclamation (!), signe interrogativ (?) e apostrof (’) es usat plu o min internationalmen. (! e ? sta solmen in li fine del frase, ne anc in li comensa.) Parolformation § 124. Nov paroles es format per #Adjuntion de desinenties. #Adjuntion de prefixes. #Adjuntion de sufixes. #Composition de du o pluri paroles. A. Desinenties § 125. Li adjuntion de desinenties es ja tractat in li concernent paragrafes del grammatica: #Desinenties substantivic: #*-e (§ 22, 30, 87) #*-a (§ 24, 30, 87) #*-o (§ 24, 30) #*-u (§ 25) -um (§ 31). #Desinenties adjectivic: #*-i (§ 29). #Desinenties adverbial: #*-e (§ 74) -men (§ 90). § 126. Ti desinenties es un consequentie del caracterisant vocales final de Interlingue: ;-e :es li finale general, sin special signification, usat por fixar li corect pronunciation del precedent consonant, pro eufonie o distinction de simil paroles (precipue de substantives del egalform adjective).Pace, image, rose, libre, cable, altruisme, curve, centre, central, centrale, directiv, directive, marine, circulare, cantate, infinite, tangente, adherente, manjante, denove. ;-a :trova se in paroles indicant activitá, loc o témpor de it, alquó extendet, universal, colectiv, con vivent entes lu feminin.dansa, dansada, plazza, imperia, era, pasca, rosiera, liga, secta, posta, americana, filia, studianta, cavalla. ;-o :trova se in paroles indicant lu concret, material, special, individual, con vivent entes lu masculin.torso, humo, rosiero, posto, americano, filio, cavallo. ;-u :indica alquó abstract, neutri, un relativitá, o es usat por reciver li international derivates.statu, casu, unaltru, manu, gradu. ;-i :es li finale adjectivic, por fixar li corect pronunciation del consonant final, pro eufonie o por distinction de simil paroles.felici, sagi, porosi, organisatori, amari, curvi, vacui. e, a, o, u, i: rose, rosi, rosiero, rosiera; porte, porta, portu, portuari, portale; posta, posto. B. Prefixes § 127. In mult international parolformationes li prefixes e prefixial expressiones perdi su ultim consonant o assimila it al sequent consonant; in ti casu duplic consonantes es viceat secun § 10 per simplics, exceptet pos ín- (ma anc li altri ortografies es permisset). adtracter – attracter – atracter, conlaborar – collaborar – colaborar, conoperativ – cooperativ, conposition – composition, disfuser – diffuser – difuser, exmigrar – emmigrar – emigrar, coneducation – coeducation, ínregulari – irregulari, ínlegal – illegal. § 128. Li prefixes es: ;bel- : :parentitá per maritage: belfratre, belfilio. ;des- : :cessation, contrarie: desabonnar, desinfecter, desavantage. ;dis- : :separation, dispersion: dismembrar, dissemar. ;ex- : :ancian: expresidente, eximperator. ;ho- : :sam témpor: hodíe, hosemane, hoannu. ;ín- : :negation in adjectives: ínoficial, ínvisibil (ne a confuser al inaccentuat preposition: in-: inpaccar). ;mi- : :curt form de demí: midí, minocte, mihor, mifratre. ;mis- : :fals, ínconvenient, fallient: miscomprender, misalliantie, misdirecter. ;non- : :negation in substantives: nonsens, nonfumator. ;per- : :tra, til fine: perforar, percurrer. ;pre- : :in ante, avan: previder, preparar, prehistorie, presider. ;pro- : :ad avan, ad extra: progression, producter. ;re- : :denove, ad comensa: revider, revenir. ;step- : :parentitá per un duesim maritage: stepmatre, stepfilio. § 129. Quam prefixes on usa anc prepositiones, adverbies e li presente de quelc verbes: adaptar, abreviar, atirar, antedatar, avanbrass, circumscription, consentir, coeducation, coroder, compresser, contrasignar, depender, excluder, expectar, extraordinari, forear, infiltrar, iluminar, importar, intervenir, preterpassar, retromarchar, retroactiv, selfconfidentie, submisser, transportar, transpirar, tradition, ultraclerical, vicepresidente, parapluvie, portamoné, tirabuton. § 130. Mult international paroles es format per grec prefixes: decametre, decilitre, hectolitre, hemisfere, hipermodern, kilometre, monoplan, panslavisme, pseudocrist, telefonar. C. Sufixes § 131. Li sufixes adjunte se al radica ínmediatmen o med vocales o consonantes ligativ. In infra es indicat li complet finales, ma sin alquel desinenties facultativ. On posse adjunter pluri sufixes in li sam parol. § 132. In mult international parolformationes existe un contraction de du simil succedent sones o songruppes a un sol, p. ex. minera(lo)logie, popular(i)isar, pacif(ic)isme, infanter(i)ist, ambiti(on)osi, religi(on)osi, ident(ic)itá, nu(tri)tresse, mum(i)ificar. § 133. Taxant sufixes. ;-ett : :diminutive, frequentative, micri objectes: filietto, statuette, cigarrette, pincette, inflammette, rosette, foliettar, volettar, saltettar. ;-illio, -innia : :caressiv: fratrillio, matrinnia, carinnia. ;-issim : :in maxim alt gradu: grandissim, bellissim. ;-ach : :pejorativ, despreciant: cavallacho, linguache, criticachar. Verbal sufixes. § 134. Finale -ar. Omni modern formationes de verbes fini per -ar, ne per -ir e ne per -er. Li maxim mult verbes es derivat de altri paroles per li ínmediat derivation, to es per adjunter li finale del infinitive -ar, sin sufix. Ti verbes derivat have divers significationes: #de objectes, materiales, abstractes: provider per: coronar, armar, motivar. #de utensiles, instrumentes: usar, tractar per: brossar, martellar. #de organic productes: secreer it: lactar, ovar, sanguar. #de persones e entes: acter quam: dominar, serpentar. #de adjectives e participies (sovente con prepositiones): far tal: plenar, siccar, exsiccar, abellar, calentar, sedentar. In mult casus existe altri relationes internationalmen conosset: beson, besonar, cure, curar, risca, riscar, don, donar, matur, maturar. § 135. Altri verbal finales. ;-isar : :far tal, far quam: electrisar, idealisar, canalisar, terrorisar, rivalisar, judeisar. ;-ificar : :far tal, constatar quam: verificar, simplificar, mumificar, pacificar. :forma anc adjectives: pacific, magnific, specific. ;-ijar : :devenir, far se: verdijar, rubijar. ;-ear : :statu dinamic de vade e retro: flammear, verdear, undear. § 136. Sufixes por verbal substantives. #adjuntet al tema perfectic secun § 80: #;-ion #: #:action, anc resultat e loc de it: administration, expedition, construction, distribution, explosion. #;-or #: #:actent person, cose o factor: administrator, expeditor, distributor, constructor, ventilator, compressor, divisor. #;-ura #: #:concretisat action e su resultate: reparatura, garnitura, lectura, creatura. #adjuntet al tema presentic secun § 84: #;-ment #: #:concret action o su resultate, o servient a, servient quam: fundament, nutriment, movement. #adjuntet al radica verbal secun § 85: #;-ida (verbes in -ar #: -ada): #:action in durada: promenada, perdida, currida. #adjuntet al participie presentic secun § 82: #;-ie #: #:statu in durada: tolerantie, provenientie, existentie. § 137. Personal sufixes. ;-er- : :person professional: molinero, lavera, librero, vitrero. ;-ist : :person ocupant se pri, adherente de: calvinist, socialist, librist, telegrafista. ;-or : :cp. § 136. ;-ari- : :person caracterisat per alquó external, p. ex. un function: millionario, functionaria, bibliotecario, pensionaria. ;-on : :person caracterisat per un intern o natural qualitá: dormon, savagion, spiona, pedon. ;-ard : :persones con mal qualitá: falsard, dinamitard, mentard. ;-astr- : :persones de valore inferiori: medicastro, poetastra. ;-es- : :habitante (anc adjectivic): francese, franceso, francesa, francesi, borgeso. ;-ane, -ano, -ana : :cp. § 140. ;-essa : :féminas con special dignitá o function: princessa, diaconessa, actressa, imperatressa. ;-ell : :yun animale: agnell, leonello. § 138. Qualitativ sufixes. ;-ie : :abstract substantives, statu (cp. § 82, 136): anatomie, maladie, elegantie, existentie, furie, tirannie. ;-itá (-etá, si li radica fini per i) : :qualitá: homanitá, yunitá, quantitá, proprietá, ebrietá. ;-ore : :de verbes: statu, de adjectives: qualitá mesurabil: amore, terrore, calore, longore, grandore. ;-esse : :pregnant qualitá o statu: altesse, grandesse, finesse, yunesse, delicatesse. § 139. Local e colectiv sufixes. ;-ia : :loc, land: dormitoria, Germania, dominia, abatia. ;-eríe : :profession e su productes (-er + -ie), metaforicmen anc maniere de acter, caractere: vitreríe, potteríe, bigotteríe, diaboleríe. ;-ería : :loc de profession (-er + -ia): librería, juvelería, vitrería. ;-iera : :vast loc contenent alquo: torfiera, pisciera, rosiera. ;-iere : :vase etc. contenent alquo: incriere, tabaciere, butoniere. ;-iero : :portant alquo: rosiero, candeliero, pomiero. ;-atu : :institution o situation social o legal, dignitá, anc loc, témpor o dominia de it: viduatu, proletariatu, secretariatu, califatu, episcopatu. ;-uore : :loc, utensil: trottuore, lavuore, reservuore, tiruore. ;-ade : :multitá, serie, contenida: colonade, boccade, olimpiade. ;-allia : :colectives sin órdine, o despreciativ: antiquallia, ferrallia, canallia. ;-age : :colectives con órdine, coses fat de: foliage, plumage, boscage, tonnage, plantage, lanage, linage. :de verbes: activitá, precipue industrial o professional, anc su resultate, loc o témpor, anc li custas por it: rafinage, abordage, luage, viage, doanage. ;-arium : :colection ordinat, precipue scientic o tecnic: herbarium, planetarium, aquarium, rosarium. ;-ité (-eté, si li radica fini per i) : :totalité de persones o coses: homanité, yunité, societé. ;-un : :singul exemplare: grelun, sablun, scalun. § 140. Adjectivic sufixes. (Li concernent substantives, format per desinenties substantivic, es indicat in parenteses.) ;-al : :general adjectivic relation: musical, cordial, central (centrale), ideal (ideale). ;-ic : :essent tal: metallic, fanatic (fanatico), fantastic, scientic.Grec substantives finient per -ma intercala -t-, tales finient per -se (x = cs) muta li s in t: problematic, dramatic, elipse, eliptic, hipnose, hipnotic, sintax, sintactic (sintactico). Per -ica on indica scienties o artes, per -ico lor executores: fisic, fisica, fisico, aviatica, aviatico, politic, politica, politico. ;-an : :apartenent a: american (americano, americana, americanes), homan. ;-at (pos substantives) : :providet per: barbat, foliat, talentat (talentate). ;-ut : :tro rich in, exuberant: barbut (barbute), armut, sandut. ;-osi : :rich in, havent: famosi, musculosi, respectosi, spinosi. ;-aci : :inclinat a: mordaci, tenaci, vivaci. ;-ari : :conform a, convenient a: populari, regulari, militari (militare). ;-atri : :simil a: spongiatri, verdatri. ;-esc : :amemorant a, in maniere de: infantesc (infantesco), gigantesc. ;-in : :consistent de, provenient de: argentin, alpin, matrin, svinin (svinine). ;-iv (adjuntet al tema perfectic secun § 80) : :actent talmen, capabil: decorativ, obligativ, consolativ, definitiv, constructiv, ofensiv (ofensive), directiv (directive), alternativ (alternative). ;-ori (adjuntet al tema perfectic secun § 80) : :destinat a, devent acter talmen (adjective de -or): decoratori, obligatori, consolatori, ilusori, preparatori, instructori. ;-ibil (verbes in -ar : -abil, cp. § 85): :de verbes transitiv: quo on posse far, de verbes íntransitiv: quo posse far: formabil, audibil, íncredibil, visibil, explosibil, combustibil (combustibile). ;-nd (verbes in -ir : -end) adjuntet al tema presentic: :a far: leend, dividend (dividende). § 141. Mult paroles international contene grec e latin afixes: ;ab- : :for: abducter. ;anti- : :contra: anticrist, antisocial. ;arch(i)- : :gradu maxim superiori: archangel, archiepiscop, archifripon. ;auto- : :self: automobile, autodidacte. ;pseudo- : :fals, semblant: pseudoscientie, pseudocrist, pseudomaladie. ;-isme : :doctrin, sistema, movement: catolicisme, centralisme, socialisme. ;-oid : :simil: negroid (negroide), elipsoid. § 142. Ultra li indicat productiv afixes existe quelc ínproductiv afixes, queles ne forma nov paroles, ma explica existent paroles international. P. ex.: -id, -ore. friger, frigid, frigore, valer, valid, valore, riger, rigid, rigore, rigiditá, rigorosi, rigorositá. D. Parol-composition § 143. Maxim frequent es li metode plazzar li complement sin preposition avan li substantive resp. li verb, con o sin strec ligativ. scri-table = table por scrir, vent-moline = moline movet del vent, chapel-bux, nota-librette, postcarte, scrimachine, tippmachine, mult-lateral, circumnavigar, contraproposition. In nov-formationes it es recomendat ligar li du paroles per un strec ligativ. In compositiones ja international li du paroles multvez es ligat per un o o i. ferrovia, agricultura, uníform, li uniforme, aeroplan, electromotor. Pro simplicitá e plu grand comprensibilitá e claritá it recomenda se in mult casus usar atributes vice compositiones. animale domestic, premie de assecurantie, comunication per vapornaves. ---- Frases sistematic por omni essential regules grammatical Li sequent unic págine de frases in Interlingue contene por chascun essential regul del grammatica de Interlingue, inclusive li sintax, un frase specimenic. Tam simplic es li mecanisme de ti lingue international, que un mult plu grand circul de persones es capabil realmen mastrisar ti simplic mecanisme sin exceptiones, quam to vell esser possibil in alquel lingue national con su mult plu complicat regules e con omni li exceptiones e li amasse de special manieres de expression. Tamen Interlingue possede li plen expressivitá del lingues national; nam it ne renuncia a cert possibilitás de expression, it solmen selecte in chascun punctu li maxim simplic o li maxim conosset form de expression. #Yo manja un pom. Li pom es un fructe. Tu manja un pir. It anc es un fructe. Noi manja du bon fructes. Mi fratre manja prunes; il manja tri prunes. Mi sestra manja cereses; ella manja mult cereses. Ili manja prunes e cereses. Vu manja pires, prunes e cereses. On manja li mult bon fructes. Yo prefere li dulcis. A mi patre yo di «tu», ma tu di «vu» a mi patre. Li patre es grand e li matre anc es grand; ili es grand. #Yo vide te. Yo da te un pir. Yo da li pir a te. Li pir es de me. Li patre da un pom al filia. Ella es li sestra del filio. #Yo lava me. Yo lava te. Tu lava me. Tu lava te. Tu lava le. Il lava se. Il lava le. Il lava la. Il lava it. Il lava nos. Ella lava se. It lava se. It lava it. On lava se. Noi lava nos. Vu lava vos. Vu lava nos. lli lava se. lli lava les. Yo da mi pom a te. Tu da tui pir a nos. Vu da vor fructes a les. lli da lor fructes a le. Yo da te mi pom, etc. #Mi pom es plu grand quam su prunes, ma it es min grand quam tui pir. Li maxim grand de vor fructes es tui pir, li minim grand su cereses. Nor pom e pir es tam bell quam lor prunes e cereses. Nor fructes es tam bell quam li lores. Lu maxim bell es li bellissim composition del colores. #Yo es ci. Tu anc es ci. Ma il es ta. Ti fructes es bell. Ti-ci pom es verd. Ma ti-ta pir es yelb. Ti-ci cereses es rubi, tis-ta es nigri. To es bell colores. #Qui veni? Li filia. Quel filia? Li filia del vicino. Qual es li dom del vicino? Su dom es grand. Quo li filia vole? Ella aporta fructes por li infantes queles ama les. Yo ne save quo far, nam omnes ama les. Tis qui ha laborat maxim mult, recive li maxim grand fructes; tis queles ha laborat poc, recive li min grand fructes. Talmen on save tre rapidmen qualmen distribuer li fructes. Ti metode functiona bon; it es corect. #Hodíe yo labora ci. Yer yo ha arivat. Yo arivat per li tren de Paris, u yo hat laborat antey. Deman yo va departer per auto pos har finit mi labor. Yo vell restar plu long, ma on telegrafat me: Veni tam bentost quam possibil! Dunc lass nos finir nor maxim urgent labores. Li altri labores queles yo ancor vell har devet far, yo va dever far plu tard; ples excusar to. Quande yo fa bon mi labores, yo es estimat e yo va esser bon payat. In Paris yo hat esset honorat per un special premie. To mey suficer. #Li patre da li libre al filio. Li bon patre sovente voluntarimen da bell libres a su diligent filio. Il da ne li fructe, ma li libre. Ne il da li libre, ma ella. Anc yo ama vos. Yo ama solmen vos. Yo videt le. Yo te dat it. Yo dat it te. Yo dat it a te. A te yo dat it. #Esque vu hat comprendet me? Ha vu comprendet me? Quant persones tu crede vider? Crede tu vider mult persones? Qui tu vide? Qui vide te? Il di que il es malad. Il pensat que yo ha venit. Ella questionat, proquo yo es tam gay. Yo desira que il mey venir. Si yo vell esser malad, yo vell restar in hem. Yo ne save, ca yo comprende vos corect. Ca il veni o ne, noi va comensar. Si on vell saver, ca il veni! Yo crede que yo ha videt le. Yo crede har videt le. Yo crede vider le. Accentuation: Li poc articules del grammatica e li vocabularium de Interlingue es facilissim e representa índubitabilmen li maximum de simplicitá. ---- Li lingue vermen international Textu de un disco de grammofon recivibil del Interlingue-Centrale, St. Gallen 7, Svissia. Car auditores! Yo parla a vos in li lingue international Interlingue. Li centre del international Interlingue Union ha fat li edition de ti disco de grammofon por demonstrar a omni interessates, que Interlingue ne sona quam un lingue artificial e constructet, ma quam un lingue tot natural e simil al lingues national. E si vu studia un textu in Interlingue, vu va constatar, que anc printat e scrit, li aspecte de ti lingue es egal a ti del grand lingues cultural del occidente con scrition per lítteres latin. Ti lítteres latin es usat in li maniere ja acustomat al maxim grand númere de europanes e americanes, e li unitari pronunciation es garantit, proque omnes have ja nu li ocasion acustomar se al normal pronunciation per li medie del discos de grammofon. E certmen pos un curt témpor on va anc in li radio-emissiones sempre plu e plu audir discurses e novas parlat in li lingue international Interlingue. Si noi parla a un person pri Interlingue, on questiona nos sempre: Ma it existe ya ja altri lingues, queles nómina se mundlingue. Yes, on fat un grand reclame por ti lingues, e mult homes con imens entusiasme ha sacrificat durante plu quam sixant annus mult labor e enorm summas por li ideale de un lingue comun por omni popules del terra. Ma regretabilmen omni ti penas ne posset haver success, proque li munde ne accepta un lingue artificial, un lingue quel fa necessi reflecter in un maniere contrari al acustomation de omni nationes. Pro to on devet in prim trovar un lingue, quel contene li vermen international paroles, ma in lor formes natural, ne deformat per artificialmen adjuntet vocales e consonantes e síllabes. E anc li grammatica deve esser tam simplic quam possibil. It ne deve contener regules complicat, queles mem ne existe in li majorité del lingues national, quo pruva, que ti regules ne es necessi por li clar expression e comprension del pensas. Ti defectes on conosset ja ante annus. Ma on credet esser obligat al adherentes e al editores del libres, e ne plu posset introducter li desirat corecturas in li lingue. Pro to on proclamat, ne plu far li minim change durant un periode de stabilitá, o ante li oficial adoption per pluri guvernamentes. Ma certmen vu omnes es convictet con me, que it es un erra, dir, que on va changear li lingue, quande li munde ha acceptat e aprendet it. No, in contrarie, li munde ne va acceptar e aprender li lingue international, ante que it es corectet e ha trovat su form definitiv e final. Pro to Edgar de Wahl, professor in Tallinn, Estonia, separat se del lingue-projectes artificial e serchat li solution del problema in un altri direction. Il studiat denov li lingues national self, e serchat li paroles e li regules grammatical ja existent in li maxim mult lingues cultural. Per li decovrition del talnominat «Regul de Wahl» il regularisat milles de extrem frequent paroles, queles li precedent projectes de lingue international devet excluder e vicear per artificial parol-constructiones. Ti Regul de Wahl es li miraculosi clave al sol lingue vermen international e in sam témpor regulari. Edgar de Wahl ha studiat scienties exact, linguistica e bell artes. Fórsan just ti mixtura de interesses e saventies fat possibil, que il trovat un lingue ínataccabil del vispunctu scientic, e in sam témpor ne desagreabil por li lingual sentiment. Interlingue es un lingue autonom e harmonic, e contene omni essentiai elementes del principal lingues de Europa e America. It es mult plu facil quam li precedent projectes de lingue international e íncomparabilmen plu simplic quam omni lingues national. Un lettre scrit in Interlingue es ja hodíe comprendet de omni persones del munde con relationes international. E proque nequí va serchar paroles plu international quam li paroles international self, nequí va far un proposition por un nov projecte de lingue international, pos li seriosi studie de Interlingue li sol lingue vermen international.